A Moment Like This
by Nikki-875
Summary: A short one-shot fic. Inuyasha and the gang have finally defeated Naraku.....what's next?


Saturday, April 10th, 2004  
  
Rating: P.G. because I'm not putting swearing.....even if I'll be 13 in two weeks...my parents would kill me.....  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Inuyasha: What!!! Not another crazy authoress putting us in her stories???  
  
Nikki: I am not crazy Inu-chan!  
  
Kagome: No being rude to the authoress Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Why??? Not like she cares anyway.....  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha???  
  
Inuyasha: What??  
  
Kagome: SIT!!  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Nikki: Thanks a lot Kagome....  
  
Kagome: No problem  
  
Nikki: Hi! I'm Nicole...better known as Nikki. This is my first story on fanfiction...it's just a one-shot though. But it's got a lot of fluffy, fluff, fluff ^_~... Anyway... the disclaimer ....OH INUYASHA!!  
  
Inuyasha: Whaddaya want??  
  
Nikki: Inuyasha say it....  
  
Inuyasha: Say what??  
  
Kagome: The disclaimer Inuyasha........  
  
Inuyasha: Oh....in that case........no  
  
Kagome: Sssssiiiiiiiiiii.......  
  
Inuyasha: OK, OK...Nikki-inu-luva does not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in the anime so don't sue her......  
  
Nikki: Yeah so this disclaimer is a page long.... I'm sorry.....ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
A Moment Like This  
  
By: Nikki-inu-luva  
  
They had done it.....he couldn't believe they had done it....finally after three years of chasing and hunting down Naraku they had finally beat him!!! His insides were bursting with joy as he went to Kagome who was bandaging the wounded Sango.  
  
"How is she?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"She's fine....it's Miroku I'm worried about...could you check on him for me please?? At least just see if he's okay...Sango will kill me if he dies....." replied Kagome continuing to bandage Sango.  
  
"The wind tunnel would be gone right??"  
  
"Yes it would...considering Naraku is dead......"  
  
"Oh ok then."  
  
As he walked over to Miroku he started thinking of his 'little problem'.  
  
'I wonder.....why am I suddenly being so nice to Kagome? It's not like I like her or anything......I mean I have Kikyo right??? So why would I need her?? Grrrr....I don't get it....'  
  
"Miroku's fine Kagome....he's just asleep."  
  
"Check for the wind tunnel!!"  
  
"Why me????"  
  
"Inuyasha......do you want me to say the's' word???"  
  
"NO!!!....I mean I'll go check."  
  
"Good...."  
  
"No the wind tunnel's not here.....which means Naraku really is dead!!!"  
  
Kagome sighed happily and went back to bandaging Sango with a happy smile on her face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few weeks later:  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in his tree watching Kagome make ramen noodles for dinner. Oh how he loved that scent of hers, vanilla with a faint hint of sugar. Hai, he would deny it no longer, he had realized (A/N: FINALLY!!) that he didn't love Kikyo anymore....he loved Kagome with her kawaii smile, enticing scent (A/N: oooooohhh big words........)and those soulful brown* eyes. She was just too cute.....  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh??? Oh.....what???"  
  
"Do you want ramen or not?"  
  
"Oh sorry...." he said as he jumped off the branch and landed in front of the pot of ramen  
  
Inuyasha started wolfing down his ramen noodles. 'I have to tell her soon....it's bugging me too much.....I guess tonight will have to do.'  
  
"Well I'm going to bed now Kagome." said Sango.  
  
"I think I'll turn in too Lady Kagome." said Miroku who winked at Inuyasha.  
  
'Well here goes...' thought Inuyasha  
  
"Kagome can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Inuyasha.....Just let me clear the dishes first....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Somewhere in the forest.....  
  
"So Inuyasha....you have fallen for my petty** reincarnation. We'll just see about that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What did you want to talk to me about Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Just follow me..." muttered Inuyasha who linked his hand with Kagome's.  
  
'Oh my gosh what is he doing?? Please, please let go of my hand Inuyasha.' thought Kagome feeling her face heat up.  
  
Inuyasha brought Kagome to a clearing in the forest.  
  
"Kagome this is kind of hard for me to say but....."  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." said a cold voice from behind him.  
  
"Ki-kikyo .....what are you doing here???"  
  
"So you have fallen for my little reincarnation have you Inuyasha?? Well that wont stop me, your life and soul belong to me....and I 'will' bring you down to hell with me." replied Kikyo drawing an arrow from her quiver(A/N: thanks to an anonymous reviewer named sit-boy-inuyasha for correcting me)and strung it on her bow, aiming it at Kagome  
  
"Wh-what??" 'Inuyasha has fallen for Kikyo's reincarnation?? But that means...oh my god...Inuyasha loves me....'  
  
"KIKYO NO!!" screamed Inuyasha. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!"  
  
"I will not. Like I said before I will NOT leave until I drag you to hell with me."  
  
"AND I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER!!! SANKON TESSOU!!!!"  
  
Kikyo gasped as Inuyasha cut her body into pieces, a look of horror etched into her face. Inuyasha fell to the ground exhausted as Kagome ran up to him.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Are you ok? Why did you do that to Kikyo?" Kagome babbled on and on with her questions.  
  
"I'm fine, I had to kill Kikyo because she was going to hurt you."  
  
"Because....what?"  
  
~What if I told you, it was all meant to be  
  
Would you believe me, would you agree  
  
It's almost that feeling, that we've met before  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
  
When I tell you love is clear and now  
  
A moment like this~  
  
"Because...."he said standing up. "because I love you Kagome."  
  
"Oh Inuyasha...."whispered Kagome with tears in her eyes. "I love you too"  
  
~Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever, for that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this~  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. Kagome pushed away slightly and leaned her head upwards.  
  
~Everything changes, but beauty remains  
  
Something so tender, I can't explain  
  
Well, I may be dreaming, but till I awake  
  
Can we make this dream last forever?  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share, for a moment like this~  
  
Inuyasha leaned his head downwards to meet her lips. (A/N: I can't believe I'm writing this)  
  
~Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever, for that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this~  
  
As they broke apart they stared into each others eyes.  
  
~Could this be the greatest love of all?  
  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
  
So let me tell you this~  
  
"Aishiteru Kagome"  
  
"Aishiteru Inuyasha"  
  
~Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this  
  
Some people search forever, for that one special kiss  
  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this~  
  
Inuyasha: Like I would ever get that sappy...  
  
Kagome: Yes you would ...  
  
Nikki: You're just a cute little puppy inside. Anyway thanks for reading the fanfic!!^^  
  
A/N: YAY FLUFF!!! This fanfic is dedicated to Amanda and Florence, my BFF's and to Chocolate my crush(if he actually reads this when I send him the link). I have absolutely NO experience with the kissing stuffs I just use what I learn from other fanfics. ^_^  
  
*soulful brown eyes-I know some people will argue that Kagome's eye's are a stormy bluish gray/Azure and I understand that this IS the colour of her eyes in the manga. I just wanted to get that clear.  
  
**Petty IS a word for people who don't know this. I HAVE checked the dictionary. Thanks!!  
  
See the little purplish gray button in the corner there that says go?? PLEASE click it and review...Especially if it's Flow, Mandie or Chocolate. Should I make a sequel?? Answer this question if you want to.....BYE!!! 


End file.
